


Parting Words

by prettybirdy979



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BOOK SPOILERS- Bofur holds Kíli as he lies dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme as my first work for The Hobbit. Of course it's sad.

"Does it hurt?" Kili asks in a small voice.  
  
Bofur sniffs. "More than it does now?" He replies and Kili laughs, a small broken sound. "Why ask me?"  
  
"You know so much, so many stories. Do they ever tell of how it feels to die?"   
  
"You're not going to die." Bofur snaps, ignoring the reality of the still bleeding stomach wound Kili has. Thorin and Fili still fight to their left but to Bofur, the sounds of battle are nothing. His focus is entirely on Kili.  
  
"You never did get the hang of lying." A tear slides down his face. "I don't want to die.  
  
Bofur bows his head and presses a small kiss to the young dwarf's forehead. "You fool. You fool."  
  
"Always."  
  
"You're going to be a magnificent story. The bravest young dwarf, who fought battles beyond the strongest of our kin. Who fell in a most honourable way, guarding the King under the Mountain and thus saved his uncle." He brushes Kili's cheek.   
  
Kili saved to heave. "Shh." Bofur says, pulling the dwarf closer. "It'll be okay. Just breathe, it'll be over soon. You'll be fine, your grandfather awaits you."  
  
There is one last breath, then Kili breathes no more.


End file.
